The Gordon Research Conference (and, more recently, the affiliated Gordon Research Seminar) on the Science of Adhesion bring together every two years a community with expertize and interests in interfacial and surface phenomena, with an emphasis on the relationship between structure & chemistry, and interfacial mechanical properties. The 2015 GRC/GRS on the Science of Adhesion will focus on two (related) areas of strong current and future interest: adhesion and surface properties of soft/compliant materials, and application of adhesion science to biomaterials ranging in scale from individual molecules to tissues. The latter part of the focus of the 2015 GRC/GRS on Science of Adhesion relates closely to several of NIBIB program areas (http://www.nibib.nih.gov/research/scientific-program-areas), such as Biomaterials, Mathematical Modeling, Simulation, and Analysis, Micro-Biomechanics, and Integration of Implantable Medical Devices. Over the last decade, biological adhesion problems have become a regular and growing part of the Adhesion Science community. The GRC/GRS represents an opportunity to promote collaboration between the biology & bioengineering and the adhesion science communities that no other GRC provides.